Film I Session 1
Session Duration Episodes 1-16, 16 episodes. Cast of Players and Characters * Jim as Qui-Gon * Ben as Obi-Wan * The GM as: ** TC-14 ** "Trade Federation Guy"/Nute Gunray ** OWO-1 Summary Jim and Ben are couple of young roleplayers starting the opening session of a new science fiction campaign with an unnamed male GM. Jim is Qui-Gon, Ben is Obi-Wan. The greedy Trade Federation has blockaded the planet Naboo. The Superme Chancellor of the Republic has sent two Jedi, Ben and Jim, to negotiate with the Feds on the Feds' main ship. But Jim and Ben aren't paying too much attention to the plot because they're going over an inventory of weapons they can buy. Jim and Ben can only afford to buy a laser sword each, so they reluctantly buy them. The GM tries to explain to them that they're Jedi who can use the Force, while Jim keeps coming up with idiotic definitions for new words before the GM can explain them (as Jim will tend to do through every campaign). The GM tries to set the scene by explaining they're in a room with a flattering protocol droid. Jim decides to search the room. The GM throws a hissy fit and declares the Jedi hear a loud explosion as the Feds attack and destroy the ship the Jedi came in on. Then the room is flooded with poison gas. Jim and Ben hold their breaths and at the same time discuss their strategy. Jim tries to attack the protocol droid, but can't see him through the gas and misses. A squadron of attack droids gather outside their room. Nute Gunray orders the droids (via hologram) to bring out the bodies. The Battle Droid Leader, OWO-1 acknowledges the order with a, "Roger, roger." Hearing the droid's voice, Jim and Ben rush forward to attack only to see the full squadron of droids confronting them. OWO-1 offers them the chance to surrender, but Jim rushes forward and decapitates it with his laser sword. The remaining squadron opens fire. Jim tries to deflect the blasts with his laser sword, and Ben fast talks the GM into reluctantly agreeing that this would work, making those laser swords a lot more valuable. By deflecting the blaster rays back at the droids, Jim and Ben are able to annihilate the entire squadron. Jim collects all the droids' blasters. When the GM tells him that he needs both hands to handle the laser sword so he can't use it and the blasters, and when Ben points out the laser sword is better than a blaster since it's both a weapon and a shield, Jim decides to keep the blasters to sell at a later date. The Feds have sealed off their main room. As Jim tries to cut through the blast doors, a squadron of advanced attack droids with shields that can deflect both blaster rays and laser swords confronts them. Against these overwhelming odds, (and with the GM taking notes) Jim and Ben run away, escaping by climbing through a ventilation shaft. The shaft leads them to a hangar, where the Feds are about to launch an invasion of Naboo. Fearing that they'll suffocate when the hangar doors open, Ben suggests they should each hide on a troop carrier since there's no way to know how much oxygen a carrier would have. They both do so, much to the GM's chagrin. The carriers land on Naboo and Jim and Ben each make their way out into a forest. An exasperated GM has them face an animal stampede and declares an end to the session because he hadn't planned on them being on Naboo this early and hadn't mapped it out yet.